wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus (video)
"Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" is a Dorothy the Dinosaur video released on November 5th 2009. This is the fourth Wiggles-related Christmas video released, after Santa's Rockin!. Promo Summary What happens when Dorothy the Dinosaur meets Santa Claus? There's singing, dancing, reindeers and fun! Here's Dorothy's first animated adventure featuring Santa Claus, Washington the Elf, Dorothy the Dinosaur and a host of friends from the North Pole. Washington thinks Santa needs a rest and so uses a computer to sort toys for the children of the world, but things don't go as planned. It takes Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Santa's little helpers to sort things out. So follow these Christmas stars to a land of Yuletide magic as Dorothy the Dinosaur meets Santa Claus. Running Time = 46:37 Song List # When Santa Meets Dorothy The Dinosaur # Tell Us A Story, Captain Feathersword # Riding On Santa's Sleigh # Dorothy Through History # Waltz With Me # Toys! Toys! Toys! # Go, Go, Go (When We Push Go) # How I Love Rosy Petals # It's Christmas # Christmas Like It's Always Been # Riding on Santa's Sleigh (Reprise) # Dorothy And Santa's Finale Bonus Live-Action Songs # A Miracle In A Manger (Starring John Paul Young) # Dorothy On Santa's Sleigh (Starring Kasey Chambers and Bill Chambers) Credits See here Trivia * This is the second video in cartoon form, the first being Space Dancing!. However, unlike Space Dancing, this video is animated in 2D, instead of using CGI. ** The Wiggles aren't shown in this video but a Big Red Car toy is shown in "Toys, Toys, Toys!" and a picture of Jeff is shown in Henry's Place. * A black male person wears a "The Cockroaches" shirt in one scene. * Joey the Crab and Catfish from the Underwater Big Band make cameos in Henry's Place. * The Shellophone from The Wiggles (TV Series 1) returns in this video. * This video was reissued/included as a bonus feature on It’s Always Christmas With You!. * Captain Feathersword imitates the beep horn's imitation of the song "Dixie Land" while guessing what Santa's present is. * Despite never appearing in this video, The Wiggles appeared in the Cinema Live promo for this video. * This is the fourth video in which The Wiggles don't appear. * This video is in 60 frames per second. Goofs * In the opening scene if you slow it down to 0.25x, a black screen that red “Take 10” is clearly visible during the page flip transition. * The rose in Dorothy's hat is pink instead in some scenes such as the picture of her, Santa, Captain and Dorothy are shown again. * In the scene where Wags gets the wrong CD, for one shot, you can see that he has two tails, in different positions. Also, his mouth doesn't move when he speaks despite that his voice being heard. * Captain's pants changes it's color to black after he presses the reverses button of the broken computer. Album Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus Gallery * See here Transcript See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2009 Category:Holiday Videos Category:Special DVDs Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Music Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Extras Category:Videos that The Wiggles are absent